The Marriage Scheme
by soulXbutterfly
Summary: KataseXAya Could a one-sided love and a marriage scheme be enough to make her his or there isn't a possibility for that at all?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hello everyone. If anyone of you reading this had read Sweet Rejection, my apologies. I like both Rei and Katase okay. The important thing is that Aya is loved and Katase's good looking too so it wouldn't hurt for him to be with Aya.

This is a **sneak peak **but at the same time it serves as a prologue of this story..._**  
**_

:-) Anyway I do hope that you'll like this story so I could continue it…

It's interesting and full of romance, I can assure you.

In advance, thanks for reading and do leave those lovely comments of yours. I'm excited to know what you think of my story!

**To Nikka:**

**This is the start of your punishment, young girl. The end of it would be on June 30. :-)**

* * *

**The Marriage Scheme**

**Katase's P.O.V**

The moment I wake up, my eyes automatically sought out the girl I loved. My body was numb from sleeping at the couch but I couldn't help the smile that stretched my lips as I watched her sleeping so peacefully. She looked like an angel and I lost count of my wishes for her to be mine. It was too impossible to come true let alone happen in reality but even though I know that, I didn't stop wishing.

_Damn, I really love her._

Not wanting to wake her, I tucked the stray strand of her hair that had escape from her ponytail and watched her closely. As if sensing my stare, she snuggled closer to me, sighing and murmuring in her sleep.

_Damn it, she's too cute._

I glance at my wristwatch, noting that we had been asleep for almost four hours. It couldn't be help; we were too busy working on our joint project for the company. I grin at the memory of it. She was too dedicated to her job it was contagious. She was the one who have been nagging me to finish it overnight. Of course I didn't turn the idea down. It was the only way to spend time with her. It was enough for me. I might be a fool but my heart still beats for her even though I know that hers beats for another guy.

It had been five years since she rejected me for Otohata. I wouldn't pretend that it didn't hurt because it did….until now. It pained me more to watch her struggling with her life, now that Otohata had been married to Kotobuki.

I groaned at the memory of her crying after the wedding. It was heart breaking to see her crushed and I hated Otohata even more for that ,and even now, he still hadn't realize he had Aya's heart.

I worked harder to earn the job in the sister company of the corporation she's working at and my plan didn't fail. In fact, I was lucky to have her curled next to me now. I could pretend that we were lovers but I already know that it wouldn't last long the second her eyes fluttered open.

Everything that happened next passed by like a blur.

I hated it….I hate that she didn't feel the same way.

The second her eyes rested to my face, she bolted up quickly and moved away as if being near me burned her. She murmured apologies for sleeping beside me and many more things that she had unconsciously done not knowing that I like everything, from her snuggling closer to gripping the hem of my shirt.

I wanted her and if the sight of her tousled hair that gives off the impression she had a nice roll in the sheets last night is making me drool, her vanilla scent had been a replacement for oxygen. Yes, my very own brand of survival.

"Katase?"

Her soft velvety voice that was still hoarse from sleep pulled me out of my thoughts. She was blushing furiously now, her eyes escaping mine every time I tried to hold it with my gaze. She looked uncomfortable and I muttered a curse for being the reason for it.

"I'm sorry." She said for the umpteenth time.

"It's all right, it didn't bother me."

I stood up with a small smile and punched some numbers in my phone. I know she was hungry, we haven't had time for dinner last night.

"Is pizza okay or do you like burgers instead?" I asked, slightly moving the phone out of hearing range.

She blushed again and God knows how I wanted to kiss her every time it happens.

I cleared my throat. I should stop thinking about that.

"I'm fine with it." She said with a smile. I even thought that the blush was my imagination.

"Okay." I said our orders and turn towards her. She was organizing the papers messily stacked in the table. I hastened to help her, wanting to be closer for the remaining time.

Our orders arrived shortly after a few minutes. We ate and had casual conversation, I even offered her a ride but she decline politely saying she needed to go somewhere else. I had a faint guess that she doesn't want to be with me any longer and I guess this is the end of it. It would take time to be able to see her again.

"Thanks for the hard work." I said.

She smiled warmly but still polite. "It was a pleasure to work with you. Goodbye Katase."

With that she left taking my heart with her and I doubt if I could ever have it again.

**A Month Later…..**

The project was a complete success but since then, I haven't seen her again. I guess that I was just lucky to work with her for a short period. I smiled sadly at the memory and head for the elevators. Once there, I punched the button for the first floor and patiently waited. I was hungry. I didn't have time to grab some breakfast now that I'm too busy working on different projects.

I stepped out of the elevator and headed for the café. Once there, I ordered my usual lunch which was coffee and cheeseburgers. It definitely wasn't healthy but it's the only thing I want to eat today. I sighed and sip my coffee when my eyes involuntarily fleeted to a table not a foot away from where I was sitting.

A familiar vanilla-strawberry scent reached my nostrils as my eyes rested to a petite woman in a blue dress that matched her long hair. I unconsciously took a gulp of my coffee and curse when the hot liquid burnt my tongue and throat. The waitress was quick to give me water. I murmured my thanks and look back at Aya. Her form was stiff and I could sense she was uneasy from where she was standing. My eyes strained to whom she was talking to and felt my heart clench. It was Ran and Rei.

_What are they doing here?_

I curled my fist as I saw the pain that momentarily cross her eyes when it flew to Ran's slightly rounded belly.

_She's pregnant?_

I clenched my jaw as I tried to eavesdrop at them.

"You're not getting any younger you know, you should marry too. Don't you have a boyfriend?" I heard Ran throwing questions at her. She annoys me a lot, until now.

I got up from my seat, surprising Liza, the waitress who had been a friend and made my way towards them.

My whole purpose was to save her from answering those questions and dragged her away but it seems she had something in mind when she saw me.

She gasped and without warning her arms curved to my neck, pulling me closer to her. It was easy to regain from the shock of it but it seemed she had trouble doing the same. I could feel her trembling in my arms.

"Shhh…I'm here now." I whispered near her ear and sent a small smile to the couple watching us in confusion. She breathed out a sigh and whispered.

"Just play with what I'm going to say, please."

She spun around with an apologetic smile in her face and grasped my free hand. My other hand unconsciously rested on her waist. She leaned closer to me. What she said next stopped my erratically beating heart from her close proximity.

"He's my fiancé"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

If you're wondering when I would update, I posted a rule and a schedule for it in my profile. You can take a quick peak there.

Thanks for reading!


	2. White Lies

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

This story will take turns on Aya and Katase's point of views. I am aware that kataexAya doesn't really exist and I'll still continue this story. I'm glad that I receive a comment. Thank you for reading Chibi-chan. I hope you like the book cover :-)

**The Marriage Scheme**

**Chapter 1**

**~White Lies~**

**Aya's P.O.V.**

I quickly change to my newly brought dress once I received a confirmation message from Ran. It was like there were big drums playing in my chest; I could hear it pounding in my ears. I took in a deep breath and eyed the blue dress splayed in my bed.

Ran wanted to meet with me and of course, she was with Rei. I wonder how they got so inseparable. It was frustrating really. I mean, she knows I love her husband before and even now, but she acts like it was nothing.

I wanted to tell her that, but I know that I'll lose. So, it doesn't matter anymore. I'll just stay there for a good five minutes or so for a polite hi and hello's then I'm going home.

Right.

As if I could do that. I know she wants to tell me all about the juicy details in her life. I actually envy Miyu, who was busy tending to her babies. She wouldn't suffer from hearing it but I guess she really wouldn't because unlike me, she doesn't love Rei.

I frown and look at the mirror. I look awful, sad and envious.

Envious of Ran, of course…

I wanted to send her a message that I felt suddenly ill but then I know he'll know the real reason for it.

I snorted and snatched the dress. I trudged to the bathroom, hating this day even more.

It took me an hour to prepare, practice to smile and greet them hi and hello. How pathetic?

That's me and I doubt if I would ever change.

I was thankful; I got stuck in traffic for almost an hour. That would give me only five minutes to catch up on them and it's enough to say my greeting. I smiled triumphantly and headed for the café located on the first floor of the sister company of the corporation I'm working at. They're really known to have good latte and hamburgers.

I swallowed an imaginary lump in my throat as I caught sight of them. As usual, Rei was teasing his wife and I knew I'm turning to a big green-eyed monster again but clearly I don't have a right to be one. They were married, bonded by God and who am I to break that?

I'm just the same Aya Hoshino who was weak and extremely, terribly pathetic.

Ran saw me first and she wave happily at me. She looks different, her cheeks slightly rosy. She looks happy and my traitorous heart died from it.

Rei offered me a small smile that I returned back as politely as I could before I look back at Ran. She was beaming happily, her hand splayed in her slightly rounded belly. It didn't take a genius to find out exactly what it is. My eyes widened incredulously, I could almost feel it popping out of its' sockets if that was possible.

"Y-you are…?" I stuttered, my heart thumping loudly in my chest_. Oh please, God no! Don't do this to me!_

"Yes." Rei answered shortly and I felt my hopeful heart shattering to pieces but his voice was tainted with so much happiness, I felt instant guilt for not feeling the same.

"Oh." I exclaimed softly and manage a wide smile. I tried to make my voice as cheerful as possible.

"I'm so happy for the both of you. You're so lucky!"

Ran laughed gaily."I know right? Rei wanted it to be a boy."

I turned to him, watching as his eyes lighten up with the mention of it. It was rare of him to show such emotion and I envy Ran more for it.

"I'm sure he'll look like he's daddy." I told them solemnly.

I've always wanted to have a son with Rei but now it seemed too impossible to come true. It was as if Rei had read my mind, his face fell and his expression turned apologetic. I wanted the world to crumble away hoping the shame will go vanish with it.

"You're not getting any younger you know, you should marry too. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

I almost jump up in Ran's question. My mouth felt dry as I contemplated the best answer to give without revealing much of my true feeling for her to see. My eyes became restless as I nibbled my lower lip trying to think of what to say.

I open my mouth to speak something but no words came out and when I thought this would definitely be the worst and shameful day of my life, I saw him.

Katase.

He was walking towards me, his expression blank and his forest green eyes piercing mine. My heart thudded oddly in my chest as I watched him confidently striding towards me. I felt like a silly mouse, cornered by a cat…a sexy cat.

I shook my head and the idea just popped in. I gasped when I suddenly felt him near and without thinking flung myself to him, my arms snaking around his nape.

I felt him stiffening and so am I. It was like I was rooted in his arms, too afraid to even move. His musky scent was making me heady but I fought against melting in his arms.

He must have felt my trembling form for he leaned closer, relaxing visibly. "Shhh…I'm here now."

"Just play with what I'm going to say please." I whispered pleadingly and without warning, spun around, quickly putting on a rueful smile. I grasped his free hand and was thankful the next words I said was delivered smoothly and it even sound real to me.

"He's my fiancé."

I held my breath as I watched their expressions changing from shock to disbelief. _Why did I said that?_

I know my acting skills aren't really working. Should I take it back? I guess I-

"You didn't tell me you're finally visiting me today. I thought you're still angry with me." Katase said his arm which was in my waist, curved there more possessively. I watched as his eyes gleamed and a real smile appeared on his lips.

Ran, who was in obvious doubt before, glower at us. Rei however, had put on a blank expression. I almost wanted to sigh. I wanted to know what he's thinking now but I need to play the game I started.

"I-I'm sorry….I wanted to surprise you." I said breathlessly as I stared back at his intense gaze. I felt my cheeks flushing furiously. _What's wrong with me?_

His lips twitched again as amusement dance in his eyes. His index finger touched my cheek, tracing it down to my slightly parted lips. I blushed more I think I would shame a tomato. His deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. I almost forgot where I am and who am I with… Almost…

"It seems you're hiding a secret Aya. But I don't believe this!" Ran suddenly exclaimed, broking us apart. Katase and I shared a glance. He spoke first.

"Ran?" He frowned and then looked back at me, his lips in a thin line, looking slightly annoyed.

"You still haven't told them?"

I bit my lip. I did and I don't know why I did it. I suddenly felt guilty. I began to stammer explaining it to him.

"I am really planning to…its just that I…Ran wanted to meet but I…."

He shook his head, and slip both of his hands in his pockets suddenly looking so serious and then he turned to Ran.

"Could I excuse her for a bit? We badly need to talk." He said politely though his eyes were still looking annoyed.

Ran looked back and forth at us and sighed.

"I don't believe you two. You're not really in a relationship are you? cause if you are, you'll both have rings, like this and even though I got to give you credit for your acting skills. It seemed obvious, by the way fake-lover boy here seemed perplexed when you hug him." She showed as her right hand where a diamond ring sparkled and cast a meaningful glance at our awkward position.

I froze, completely forgetting that detail. I bit my tongue and look at Katase who was looking more annoyed than before.

"You still didn't know-about us, do you?" He bit out and in a blink, he was looking weary. He suddenly pulled at his necklace where a golden ring with a diamond sparkled more brightly than Ran's or maybe it was just my imagination. I gape at the ring then look to a confused and shock Ran. Rei looked a bit confused too and so was I.

"What do I don't know?" Ran asked with a raised brow and I waited patiently for Katase to reply as I nervously played with my hands. His jaw was clench and before I know it I had clutched his arm. I need to stop this.

"Katase…I'm sorry...I-"

"Aya, they need to know." He cut me off gently, his expression softening but then it contorted again.

"Or do you not want to marry me anymore?" He asked, hurt clear in his voice. It was like I was not me, as I pressed my palms in his chest and look up at him. The lie smoothly rolled off my tongue.

"Its not that but let me do it."

We stared at each other, waiting for either of us to agree. He sighed after a full minute and look at Ran and Rei with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said and turned back to me. He grasped my free hand and slid the ring in my finger.

"Since you still want to marry me. I suggest you wear this ring already."

I felt the cold metal in my finger and look at it in awe and hug him tightly, reveling at his warmth.

"Shall I wait for you at my office then? Ask Lisa if you need anything." He whispered the last part, his eyes darting to a waitress who looked like in her mid-thirties and was smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded at Katase. He pressed a chaste kiss on my forehead that made me close my eyes and sigh and then he was gone, striding out of the café.

I spun around to face an angry-looking Ran and cringe at what I'm about to do and the lies I need to string one by one. I started unconsciously tracing the ring in my finger.

"Now, what exactly is going on with the two of you?" she asked.

"He's my fiancé."

"Since when?" Rei suddenly asked his azure orbs trained on me.

"Last month but I-we got in an argument." I avoided my eyes and look at Ran. "I told him that we couldn't marry yet."

I took in a deep breath.

"Because-"

"—No one knows of you two even having a relationship?" Ran supplied, through gritted teeth and I looked at her shyly.

"Yes. It kind of happen a bit too fast." I confessed and felt my cheeks heating up in shame for lying but thankfully, they took that as embarrassment, even Rei looked like he believe me.

"So, did something between you two happen?"

I blushed again at Ran's question, my mind flying to the memory that I had slept with Katase the other month.

"This is why you don't want us to know then? You think we will judge you?" Rei asked quietly and I look at him and nodded my head, still feeling the heat in my cheeks.

I heard Ran blowing a breath. "But I'm still not convinced you know, I think I'll wait for you to be wed till I believe it."

I wanted to look at her wide-eyed but sigh wearily instead. I really am in big trouble.

"Me too." Rei said and nonchalantly sipped his orange juice.

I bit my lip in nervousness.

"I'll tell you when." I said almost in a whisper.

They took their leave after a few more questions and I stayed there, lying that Katase said, he'll meet me there instead. As soon as I'm alone, almost all of the waitresses there approached my table giving me comforting smiles.

"It will all be okay, by the way I'm Liza, this is Mitch and that's Liu." the waitress Katase told me to ask for help said, pointing to her companions.

I smiled at them.

"I think it's not going to work."

"It will. We will help you with it. We know Katase. He's such a good guy!" The one Liza called Mitch said comfortingly.

"Thank you, but I really don't want to cause any more problems."

"Don't worry. We will do it real perfect!" Liu beamed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well thank you. What could I ever do to repay you?"

"Don't worry dear. We're not doing anything yet." Liza winked and then they got back to work as the employees piled up inside the café, crowding it. I reluctantly got up and headed for the elevators. Katase's office is just right in the fifth floor. I felt nauseous, there are butterflies fluttering inside my stomach making me uneasy.

I step out in the elevator and was greeted almost immediately with his broad back. He was giving instructions to one of their employees. I fidgeted and waited for him to finish. It was like he knew I was there because he spun around to face me.

My heartbeat faltered as I saw his brows furrowed.

" We really need to talk."

Oh boy. I really am in big trouble.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Well, if any of you are wondering why I'm not updating my other Gal! Fan fiction story yet, then I'm really sorry to tell you that it would take really long for it. Personal Reasons.

Anyways, comment please…..


	3. Vanilla Strawberry

**SOUL'S NOTE: (Author's Note)…(^_^)**

hEllo chibi!

It took me so long to regain my wits after exams and tadaa…this is the product of it. Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter and once again THANK YOU! for supporting my story and I'm continuing this till the end because I enjoy writing it to.

Tell me what you think ;-)

**love, 3**

**soulXbutterfly…..(^_^)**

**I might post a sneak peak for the next chapter..Just visit **** Soulxbutterfly**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Vanilla Strawberry**

**~Katase's P.O.V~**

I sighed wearily, willing myself to get some sleep before the clock strike 9 p.m. but it was useless. Every time I closed my eyes, a certain dark blue-haired girl invaded my senses and sleep became quite unreachable. I glance up the ceiling reminiscing how our confrontation went today.

~Flashback~

"_So I guess I owe you an explanation?" Aya asked, playing with her fingers. I resist the urge to smile at her uncomfortable squirming. She looked cute that way but on second thought, she looked cute to me in a lot different times._

_I nodded and watch her lips twitched to a frown. "I was-" She closed her mouth, opened it then closed it again._

"_You were?" I prodded though I already know her reason for it. It was pride, no doubt about that._

"_I was ashamed." I leaned closer when she all but whispered the last word. Big mistake though cause I could smell her strawberry vanilla scent and its making me deliriously hungry. I shook my head and concentrated back at her._

"_Ashamed to whom? Otohata?" I asked her, my mouth pressed tightly in annoyance._

_I hate him and I admit that I am envious just because he holds Aya's heart in his ice-cold palm not of his status, looks or whatever Rei Otohata is made of because I have those too. Too bad that the only girl who had captured my heart didn't find it as attractive as Rei's._

_She bit her lip and nodded solemnly. I reigned the jealousy that would surely turn me to a green-eyed monster. I nodded stiffly instead and sat back on my swivel chair._

"_You still love him." It was a statement and I waited patiently for a confirmation but Aya just avoided my questioning gaze and purse her lips._

"_I'm sorry. I'll straighten everything up." She said quietly in response, avoiding my question._

"_No you won't. I refused to appear used Aya."She gaped at me. Stammering she defended herself. "N-No..I—I didn't mean it like that!" She cried but I cut her off._

"_It would look like that even if you didn't mean it. I suppose I need to play the role from now on." I said heavily, waiting for it to sink in to her._

_She reddened. "I'm sorry Katase. I wasn't thinking right!"_

"_Yes you aren't." I nodded and bit off my grin as she grimaced._

"_What do you suppose we should do now?" She asked timidly though her gaze was literally begging me not to back out. I stared at her intently._

"_I guess this means you are my fiancée now."_

_She blushed as her eyes widened incredulously. "You'll still pretend with me?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have a choice do I? but frankly I need some help to win my ex girlfriend back again."_

_Lie. It wouldn't hurt to make up one. I shouldn't appear too willing to help her._

_She looked down her lap, contemplating my answer. What she said next surprised me and gave me a faint hope that somehow the thought of me having a girlfriend bothered her._

"_You still love her do you? Could I know her name?"_

_I smiled softly. "Aya-me." It wasn't a total lie. I just add "me" to it._

"_Oh."_

_I grin at her. "She had dark blue hair with bright amber eyes and the cutest pout." I wasn't thinking at Ayame at all. It was her I'm describing but it looks like she didn't get it that way. How could a girl as gorgeous and bright as her be so nut headed in this type of thing?_

"_B-but still, what if they prodded on wedding details, how we met or-" My grin got wider when she blushed hard._

"_-how we fall in love." She murmured quietly. I tried to keep my smirk from getting wider but its' just so damn hard not when she looked this adorable._

"_That's easy. We'll go out every weekend, or maybe have lunch or dinner everyday." I shrugged my shoulders with that suggestion making it look like not a big deal to me._

"_Go out?" She squeak._

"_Yeah, I think it's the best solution, we could make up things about our relationship so it would seem more real. We need to get comfortable with each other too." I explained to her._

"_Err..what do you exactly mean by comfortable? Like know our favorite food, color and everything?" _

"_Yes and let's throw kisses and hugs for desperate situations in that 'comfortable' topic shall we." _

_I didn't know it was possible for her to redden more. I bit my lip to stop my amusement from showing._

"_Hugs and..kisses? We'll do those?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide in embarrassment._

"_Well, were in a relationship and they wouldn't believe anything just with us saying we're in love. They need to see the affection." I said mentally smacking myself. I felt like I'm taking advantage of our situation though I really am but it couldn't be help, not when I finally have her so near._

"_I-I guess..but—"_

"_We'll do it for desperate situations only so don't worry Aya." Another lie, guess when everything did came according to plan and I finally made her fall in love with me, there will be a lot to confess. I groaned mentally because honestly, those desperate situations might just be everytime we are together._

_~End of Flashback~_

Pretty much, I was in dazed for the whole afternoon or if not, in deep thoughts on how I'll make her fall in love with me.

My eyes snapped open when I heard my phone ringing. Who might it be and in this late hour?

I jumped out of bed and pick up my phone, running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Hello?"

"Katase?"

My heart beat raced abnormally. Damn, how did she manage to invoke that reaction from me!

"Aya, what's wrong?" I asked, hearing the worry in her voice.

"I need your help. Ran and Miyu is here."

"What?" My mind raced. They were there to interrogate her,if she slips on answering their questions it will be hard for me to come up with our pretending scheme.

"Yes. They just suddenly showed up my door. What will I do Katase?" She cried on the other end.

I blew out a breath and closed my eyes tightly. "I'm coming. Leave a key somewhere outside the door. Could you do that?"

"Y-yes, I'll leave it by the pot just outside."

"Good, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

I almost sprinted towards the shower and took a quick bath before slipping on my tuxedo and black pants. I smirked. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

My head is aching badly. I needed more aspirins, I thought as I brushed my hair and slip into my pink negligee. I don't think I could sleep well with so many things bothering me. I padded softly to the kitchen, grabbed some milk and poured it in a glass before taking out a bowl and a box of popcorn.

A movie marathon might take my mind off those problems for a bit. I sighed wearily and headed to the living room. I chose Insidious and put it on quickly before snuggling on the throw pillows in my sofa bed when the doorbell suddenly rang. I frowned and glanced at the wall clock. It's already nine o'clock! Who might it be?

I snatched my robe and quickly slip it on before opening the door only to be greeted by a my two bestfriends.

"R-ran..Miyu!" I exclaimed, too surprised to even open the door wider.

"Hello to you too! Could we come in?" Ran asked sarcastically and I pulled open the door to let them through.

"W-why are you here? I mean…Why the sudden visit?"

"We both know you need to spill those details about you and Katase and I thought, why not tonight?" Ran said with an eyebrow raised, challenging me with her intent stare.

"B-but Ran—"

"No buts. It's not like you have plans with him tonight or is he here?"

I blushed feeling a bit silly when some not so pleasant ideas popped in my head.

"Good then let's have a nice chit chat." She said taking my silence as a yes before marching to the living room. Miyu gave me a sympathetic smile and mouthed 'don't mind her' before following inside.

I balled my hands into tight fists and bit my lip hard. Now what?

Katase…

I quickly slipped away and headed to the bathroom, after stealthily snatching my cellphone in the coffee table. I quickly browsed for Katase's number and felt relief flooded my entire system when I found it.

But still, what if he's already asleep or if he's doing something important? I shook my head and took a deep breath. It's time to make a gamble.

I pressed the call button and after the third ring, he answered.

"Hello."

I felt a shiver run down my spine with his husky voice. I must've woke him up. I'll apologize later.

"Katase?"

"Aya, what's wrong?"

"I need your help. Ran and Miyu is here." I said almost panicking when I heard Ran calling my name.

"What?"

"Yes. They just suddenly showed up my door. What will I do Katase?" I cried, feeling helpless.

I heard him blew out a breath and prayed for God's sake that he wasn't annoyed with me. "I'm coming. Leave a key somewhere outside the door. Could you do that?"

I frowned but quickly agreed. "Y-yes, I'll leave it by the pot just outside."

"Good, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

I blew out a shaky breath before slipping my cellular phone in the top shelf that hold the towels before going out. The last thing I need is for Ran to suspect I called Katase.

"Hey where have you been?" Miyu asked munching on the popcorn. Her eyes were glued on the screen.

"I just peed. Anyway so where do you want to start?"

Ran stared at me suspiciously. "From the beginning. How did you meet lover boy?"

I smiled but inside my head, I was racking my mind for answers.

"Oh, we got paired up with this work. He's working in our sister's company. We have this joint project and then—"I gulped, recalling the night when I woke up in his arms.

A loud whistle distracted them and I quickly excused myself to check on the pot of boiling water in the stove. I smiled in relief. That was close. I don't even know what to tell them next.

"You know I don't believe you right?" I heard Ran said as she took a seat on one of the mini stools in the kitchen counter.

"Ran, I don't know why you can't believe me but I'm telling the truth!" I said softly to her, cringing at the lie I just said.

"Really? Then could you tell me directly you don't love Rei anymore?' She asked and I almost froze when Miyu came to my rescue.

"Ran please stop this already. Aya is not in love with Rei anymore!"

"No Miyu, believe me she's lying."

"No she's not! "

"Yes she is."

I suddenly got fed up. "Could the two of you stop already! I don't love Rei anymore okay!" I almost shouted in frustration.

They got silent for a minute but I must have known that Ran isn't backing down that easily.

"I'm not at all convince you know.."

"Convince of what?" A deep male voice asked from the kitchen's doorway. My head snapped in that direction and felt my knees turning to jelly when I saw Katase standing there, looking like he just arrived from a dinner meeting. His jacket was neatly folded in his arm, and the sleeve of his shirt is folded up to his elbow. His other hand was holding a bouquet of white roses and the other was holding a box of cake.

"Katase." I breathed instantly feeling like a fool when it came out a little bit husky. What's happening to me?

I swear I saw his eyes darkened and its only then that I remember I'm wearing a pink negligee and my robe is gaping open. I blushed and bit my lip before coming up to him.

"Happy anniversary Babe." He said huskily handing me the flowers before slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"Anniversary?" Ran asked. I shook my head. I forgot they were still here.

I look at her shyly for added effect. "Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

I saw her cheeks reddened before she got up and sauntered towards us.

"How did you get inside lover boy?" She asked, her eyes narrowing on him and his presents in hand.

Katase slip his hand away from me and dug in his pocket. He dangled the key, showing it to Ran.

"Aya gave me a spare key…" He said nonchalantly.

Ran turned her eyes at me. "I really don't know what you're up to Aya." She shook her head and walk past me.

"Geez, just ignore Ran Aya. I think that's what pregnancy is doing to her. Anyway, Happy anniversary to you two and I'm taking my leave since I think you're both ready to jump each other." Miyu giggled at the last part and walk away leaving me blushing hard and frozen.

What she said almost seemed to echo in my head … 'I think you're booth ready to jump each other.'

"Aya, you ok?"

I shivered when I felt his hot breath in my nape. Is it just me or is the kitchen suddenly became smaller?

I cleared my throat and spun around to tell him I'm okay just to swallow it down and watched him pulled at his necktie.

"Its getting harder to breathe." he said, sending me one of his smirk.

I removed my eyes from his now revealed chest now that he had opened the top two buttons and stared right through his deep emerald eyes.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." I said and unconsciously took a step back. I need a breathing space because all I could breathe is his bath soap which smell of mixed spice and menthol.

"No problem. Come, tell me what they asked you." he held my elbow and lead me to the living room. He took the cake out of the box and smiled at me. I suddenly felt hungry. He must've read it from my reaction because he chuckled and wordlessly stood up. I frowned and just gaze at him as he walked to the kitchen and came back with a plate and a fork.

"I hope vanilla strawberry cake sat well with you." He said and cut a small piece and held it to my mouth. I didn't know what made me open my mouth for the cake. It must have been his smile and hypnotic eyes.

Hypnotic? Where in Heaven's word did I get that? I shook my head a bit.

"You didn't like it?"

"No." I exclaimed before feeling my cheeks burned hotly when I realized how close we are.

"I-I like it." I whispered shyly.

He half moan and groan before he put down the plate and in one fast movement, he had pinned me down between the sofa bed and him.

"K-katase?" I squeak, feeling my body tremble at the delicious warmth his body was giving off. His answer was to burry his face at the crook of my neck and inhale there. I think I heard him said I smelled like the cake but then again, my mind is in complete chaos.

"Do you trust me?" He suddenly asked, his breath was tickling my neck and I couldn't helped but squirmed.

"W-what?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated each word slowly, staring down at me so hot I think I'm going to melt.

"Y-yes…" I answered without even thinking but it didn't matter anymore as his lips crashed down to mine.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Steamy Night

**soUL's NoTes-AUTHOR's NOTEs: (^_^)_**

Hello chibi-chan. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to finish and it's not even edited yet but I swear I'll get to it as soon as possible.

Hope you'll like it and thanks for reading.

Special thanks to _Screaming Siopao_ for reading the story

This chapter will start with Katase's P.O.V.

_**Love,3**_

_**soulXbutterfly_**_

* * *

**WARNINGO_O WARNING O_O WARNING O_O WARNING O_O WARNING O_O WARNING O_O****WARNINGO_O WARNING O_O WARNING O_O **

* * *

Uhmmm..This chapter contains words that are PG-16 XD

I'm sorry if in any way this chapter grossed you out *kidding*

Be warned that this chapter or what will follow might contain explicit contents.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Steamy Night**

**Katase's P.O.V.**

I entered her unit smoothly. I quickly heard voices, one's high-pitched, another gentle and then the last one soft- definitely Aya's. I followed their voices which ended up in the kitchen. I stood on the doorway just in time to know that Ran's not yet convince of me and Aya's relationship. My gaze slid to Aya, noting her stiff posture and the annoyance clearly written all over her face. I could have smiled at the way her lips curved downward in displeasure because it made her look fierce and hot but then, I hated how uncomfortable she looked.

"Convince of what?" I asked my voice turning hard.

I was pleased to catch a glimpse of Ran's startled expression but I was more pleased of how Aya's gaze zeroed on me. I could have smiled smugly but with how her amber eyes raked me from head to toe, all I could do was watched her intently as a burning flame seized me whole. If I wasn't a man of self control I could have cross the little distance between us and grant her a melting kiss.

"Katase". She breathed huskily which made me want her all the more. I swear I haven't become this lustful since sixteen and she wasn't even helping me to keep sane. She was wearing a robe. It shouldn't have been a problem but it was gaping and her creamy smooth skin was looking inviting.

"Happy anniversary Babe." I manage to say when she finally came to my side. It was like her scent had surrounded me easily and all I could inhale was her. God! I am so whipped!

I handed her the bouquet of red roses while my free arm curved into her waist effectively pulling her close to me. Satisfaction bloomed on me when I finally closed the distance between us.

But it shouldn't have left my mind that we weren't alone…yet.

"Anniversary?" Ran asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Aya said, the faint tinge of pink was hard to see from a distance but with me being close, I could see it clearly and all I wanted to do was to whisper sweet nothings to her ear.

"How did you get inside lover boy?" Ran asked me. I don't know why I've always hated her guts and how she handles everything. All I know was that she was careless.

I slipped my hand away from Aya's waist with difficulty because honestly I've been dreaming of this thing for so long and when I finally have it, a nuisance steps in and ruins it.

I dug the key from my pocket and dangle it to her face. "Aya gave me a spare key…" I explained.

Ran turned her eyes on her. "I really don't know what you're up to Aya." She shook her head and walk past us.

"Geez, just ignore Ran Aya. I think that's what pregnancy is doing to her. Anyway, Happy anniversary to you two and I'm taking my leave since I think you're both ready to jump each other." Miyu giggled at the last part and walk away leaving Aya blushing hard and frozen.

"Aya, you ok?" I asked softly, unable to keep away from the temptation of whispering near her ear. It was a bad move because I felt almost ready to give in on what I craved to do. I pulled my necktie down, hoping to breathe more air other than her scent.

"It's getting harder to breathe." I said and smirked down at her when I caught her eyes glued to my chest.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"No problem. Come, tell me what they asked you." I led her to the living room and took the cake out of the box, noting how her tongue ran out to her lower lip.

I swear she'll be the death of me…

"I hope vanilla strawberry cake sat well with you." I said when I got the plates and fork. I cut a piece and offered it to her, my eyes ordering her silently to eat it up.

"You don't like it?" I asked when she shook her head.

"No.I-I like it." She whispered shyly.

I groan, my self control finally broking down. In one fast movement which I swear I couldn't have done without the help of my overwhelming desire, I have put down the plate and pinned her down the sofa.

"K-Katase?" She squeaked and all I could do was burry my face on her neck and inhale her sweet vanilla scent. She was the reason why I picked that cake flavor.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her not knowing how I could explain that I want her.

"W-what?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked her slowly, finally meeting her stare and feeling all my hesitation go away when I got lost in her amber eyes.

"Y-yes…" It was all I'm waiting for before I crashed my lips down to her, forgetting the fact that I don't have any reason to.

I pressed my lips to her, brushing it slightly and groaning at how wonderful she felt. I could live with this type of kiss. Her lips felt so soft, it was addicting even if I haven't taste her yet. She was stiff for a moment but within seconds I felt her melting to the kiss.

And then it ended as soon as it started. We were again interrupted by Ran. Aya pushed me away so hard I fell off the sofa.

That hurt a bit.

But thanks to Ran. I finally got a valid reason for kissing her.

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

His lips were soft, inviting and deliciously warm. I instantly melted at the kiss for the reasons my mind couldn't conjure. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't felt forced or it was the fact that his mouth and lips were too sinful for their own good. That or I just lost all my ability to think right. It wasn't my first. Rei took care of that but the tingles and the warm feeling that engulfed me told me it should've been the one.

He was driving me insane with merely pressing his lips to mine, brushing a little but never more than that. My eyes fluttered open only to stare at his darkened emerald eyes. My breath caught in my throat at his heated gaze. My cheeks felt so warm I wanted to cupped them and pushed him away but I couldn't move. Katase draw lazy circles in my wrist with his thumb while his other one caressed my cheek. His lips stayed pressed to mine.

"Aya I forgot my –"

I instantly pushed Katase away and he fell from atop me to the floor with a grunt. I was certain my eyes were as wide as saucers as I stared at an equally stunned Ran. I flushed beet red in embarrassment. I straightened my back and my neck felt stiff from keeping myself on turning around and looking at Katase. What have he done? More importantly, what did we just do?

"You're kissing?" Ran asked.

"Yes." I said almost breathlessly. I felt Katase near behind with his warmth radiating to me. I stayed staring straight ahead.

"But you –"

"It's normal for us I think." Katase said lightly.

I nodded my head, suddenly remembering that last time, Katase and I talked about those 'getting to be comfortable with each other ' stuffs. I shivered. 'So this is what he's talking about'

Ran's laugh was hollow and forced. She then picked up her keys by the coffee table. "I came back for this and uh…sorry for disturbing you."

I flushed again but nodded my head and gave her a small smile. I only exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding when I heard the front door slam shut.

I spun around and glared at Katase.

"You should have warned me about 'kissing stuffs'" I muttered angrily at him. He looked taken aback for a second but only for a second, I wasn't even sure if I actually see that reaction from him. He grinned at me.

"I figured it will be best to lessen her suspicion and show her that we are really intimate."

Intimate. I blushed furiously. What's with me and blushing tonight? I could of shame a poor tomato.

"I'm sorry for surprising you. Next time around, I'll put it in mind to ask you first." he added.

"That's a deal." I agreed when another bothering question popped in my mind. "Will we be doing that a lot?"

For the second time tonight, I once again saw how one side of his lips curved up into a sexy smirk. "That depends to the people around us. If they're suspicious then it will probably best to do it often in front of them."

I bit my lip. Suddenly, the thought of always kissing Katase made my stomach do these funny flips. Maybe I'm just hungry.

"Could we just do that pressing thing for a kiss?" I asked sheepishly.

"If you ask me, that wasn't even called a kiss these days. French kisses are much more convincing."

"Oh but I don't know how to –". I slapped a hand to my mouth! Oh God that was just flat out embarrassing. I just told him that I really have no experiences whatsoever. Rei kind of pressed his lips to mine like he did.

"I'm honored to be of service." He chuckled amusedly. I looked at him shyly. "So now, you could sleep here if you want."

He grinned then glanced at his watch. "I brought my car with me but I guess I should spend the night. Your friend might come here again tomorrow morning."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes wearily. Knowing Ran, she would exactly do that.

"You could take the bed. I'll sleep in here." I said and stood up quickly to tidy up the mess.

"No. I'll sleep in here and you sleep in bed." Katase argued.

"But-"

"No buts Aya. Go sleep in your room and I'll be perfectly fine here."

I smiled softly at him then made my way to my room, casting a tentative glance to see him watching me intently.

Sleep didn't claim me quickly at all because the kiss kept playing on my mind and I honestly don't know why I'm still thinking of it. Katase was doing it because somehow he knew that ran would come back to retrieve her keys but then what if Ran didn't come back soon enough. Who knows how far the kiss would go?

I bit my lip and pressed a pillow in my face, screaming at it with all my might. I hate feeling so frustrated with meaningless things. It was meaningless. The kiss is meaningless.

Of course it was.

I know Katase like me before but I'm pretty sure he wasn't that serious. With his looks, he could have every girl he wants.

That's right.

I sighed and sit up in bed. I know I won't be able to sleep with my mind in chaos so I got up and padded to the kitchen to get some milk.

The floor felt cold and I instantly regretted being barefooted. I clutched my robe tighter and head straight for the kitchen when I saw no lights turned on in the living room. Katase's probably sleeping.

I searched for the switch and just when I'm about to open it, a big warm hand engulfed mine. I screamed so hard until I realize, there's only one person in my place…

I looked up, blinking at the sudden flood of light and there he was, grinning down at me.

"You look cute." He said before pulling me close and kissing me again.

**-KRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG-**

I bolted out of the bed, my hands automatically feeling my lips. So it was a dream?

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTES:**

**I'll be participating for NANOWRIMO this November so I won't be able to update. Really sorry about that :( Hope you like the chapter and tell me what you think of it. Thank you **


End file.
